


My Life Adventure In Elm Tree House(A Johnny Taylor Love Story)

by TheStoryOfTheDumpingGround



Category: The Dumping Ground (TV 2013)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Foster Care, Gay Sex, Johnny Taylor is cute as hell, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryOfTheDumpingGround/pseuds/TheStoryOfTheDumpingGround
Summary: this was originally posted on my Wattpad
Relationships: Johnny Taylor/Original Male Character





	My Life Adventure In Elm Tree House(A Johnny Taylor Love Story)

Note 1:Johnny will have a biological dad in this fanfiction  
Note 2 Take place After Tracy Beaker Returns Series 3 and before the dumping ground series 1 started

My Name Is Andrew Willams   
I am 13 years old and love Scotland and Wales and Ireland and that because I a Scottie and welsh and I am Irish I live alone since my parents got arrested my life is good and I really love yaoi and LGBT...that because I am gay and really love CBBC And CITV I didn't tell my parents speaking of them my dad got arrested for sexual abuse on me and my mum never cared about me but I don't care about them  
I usually a red and yellow jumper and blue shorts and pink and white trainers   
I have reddish-orange hair and I speak in a Scottish accent  
Andrew POV:  
I was back home from school and I was feeling a bit tired I really wanna eat some food so I decided to order some food and I wonder where my mum and dad was  
I bet dad was out with his boyfriend and my mum didn't care and my mum was out having parties and drinking...oh wait...they are in jail hahaha, So I just ordered the wrap of the day and chicken selects and sweet chilli dip and large fries and coke and a mcflurry   
5 minutes later, the order came and I paid and I ate some food while I was eating the doorbell ranged and I went to get it and it was a guy dress up in a formal style and he was mixed race and he had black hair  
"Hello are you Andrew smith," the guy said  
I was confused...how did he know my name???? how did he know my address??? what does he want from me... I was not expecting   
"umm yeah how do you know my name and how do you know my address and what do you want from me," I said  
"Your parents had been arrested....right," the guy said  
"Yeah"   
"well my name is Christian and I will take you to Elm Tree House which is a care home," said Christian  
"and I also work for social services and we won't let you get hurt" and then he patted my hair  
"ok I gonna get pack up then," I said and then I went upstairs and got my bags and suitcases and pack everything I own in my room, like my laptop and my tv ...EVERYTHING I own until there is nothing left behind and I rushed down and then I saw Christian with a smile and then I hugged him and then we went to his car, it was a grey car and it had a tv at the car seat and I was in joy  
"that cool," I said with a smile and then I high five him  
"thanks" he replied "I really hope you like it  
I sat behind and then I press the button and the TV Turned on and then I turn watched a channel and it was cartoon network too I was happy that they were rerunning pokemon: Master quest and then I watched the battle between ash and Gary and I really loved it and then we drove off and then I watched the pokemon anime and it was showing two more episodes and then it was The Powerpuff girls and then I watched the Powerpuff girls and then I really enjoyed it

and later we have arrived at Elm Tree House and it looks nice and pretty  
and then we went in and then we knocked on the door and then a woman with black hair and brown skin opened the door  
"Hello, I Gina Conway and you must be..." Gina said with a smile  
"Hello my name is Andrew and this is my social worker Christian," I said  
"well ok then come inside, please," Gina said and then I and Christian went inside and then she got my bags and went upstairs and then I went upstairs too and then we went to a room which was empty and then Gina put all of my stuff there  
non-pov  
"so what happened then," said Gina  
"well his parents were arrested..his dad sexually abuse and rape him and his mum always a party animal at places all the time" Christian said in a cold tone  
"Alright then," said gina

Andrew POV  
"Gina who is he," said a boy in his Blue hoodie with a yellow shirt and light brown trousers and blue and white trainers and white skin and brown hair  
"This is Andrew and he will be sharing a room with you" Gina smiled and then he left the room   
the boy looked at me and smiled   
"Hello my name is Johnny Taylor and what your name," Johnny said  
"My name is Andrew Smith and it nice to meet you," I said   
we both hugged and shakes hands with each other and then johnny and I went to my new room and then we laughed and then I started to unpack and then after unpacking we sat down and watched my tv  
"Wow I can't believe you had a TV I never knew your parents brought you that," Johnny said when he mentioned the word parents I then started to cry and hugged him in tears and then johnny touches my hair and then he told me that everything is gonna be fine  
"well I gonna tell you my story," I said  
"Ok then what happened," Johnny said   
"Well my parents didn't treat me well..my dad always sexually abuse and rape me and my mum drinks and always party all the time," I said in tears  
johnny was shocked and then he hugged me tight and whispered in my ear  
"It gonna be ok," said Johnny "let those tears come down and let be happy," he said   
I then smiled and then I hugged him again and then we continued to watch T.V.  
"well how did you end up in care then," I said with a smile and then I laid down on the bed  
johnny then laid down the bed and looked at me  
"well it all started when my mum and my dad got divorced and then we were doing fine and then my mum dated Keith who is my step-dad," johnny said and when he said Keith he changed his tone to anger  
"and then he would always beat me and tee and my mum up if we didn't clean the room and one day when tee spilt the tea," johnny said but then I laughed   
"I not laughing at the fact your dad beat you but when you said tee spilt the tea I losted it but continue, " I said  
"so then I took the blame and then I got beaten up and my mum took Keith to the pub and then I was sad and so was tee and then my mum always pretend that we were a happy family but then I lost it so than I and my mum always argue sometimes and then I lost it and then I called the police and then my mum and Keith argue and then Keith beat up my mum and then my mum called the police and then he got arrested and then social services were called and then I and tee were sent to care, " johnny said in anger  
I felt bad for johnny and then I hugged him and then I talked  
"but your mum could have looked after you since your dad got arrested," I said  
"well, I don't know but I still love mum..anyway let get some food all else we will starve to death" johnny laughed and the both of us stood up and holder hands before running downstairs and then we saw two girls, one of them wore a blue jumper with blue jeans and blue trainers and one of them wore a pink shirt with grey trousers and pink trainers   
"Hi tee," said johnny   
"hi johnny..who is he," said tee  
"Oh this is Andrew" johnny said "Andrew meet Tee, my sister"   
"oh it very nice to meet you," said tee and then we shook hands   
"very nice to meet you too," I said   
then the girl in pink then waved at me and then she spoke  
"My name is Carmen Howle and I love pink so bad" carmen said  
"Nice to meet ya, Carmen," I said and then the four of us went downstairs to the kitchen to eat our food   
(No one pov)  
The four kids went to the kitchen and then they saw Faith giving out everyone chicken burgers with jacket wedges as sides and vegetables and then she turned around and saw Andrew and them lot   
"Hiya are you new around," said Faith and then she prepares a plate for Andrew and then she gave it to him and then he sat down   
"yeah my name is Andrew Smith and I love to make friends," he said   
"Oh my name is Faith Davis and I Am 14 and I love to run," she said  
the two laughed and then they ate some food  
(At Night)  
"Let go bed now," said Johnny as he put the covers around him and Andrew  
"Ok," said Andrew "good night," he said before johnny grabbed his hand  
"why not sleep with me for the night" johnny said  
Andrew nod and then hugged him  
"sure thing" he said  
Andrew wore a Scottish shirt which had a flag and orange shorts and white socks and johnny wore a blue shirt and dark blue shorts and white socks too  
"good night Johnny," said Andrew   
"good night Andrew," said johnny and then they hugged and then they slept...Like a couple

are the two friends just friends...... or would they be more then friends


End file.
